


Search for Avery's Treasure

by sammex10



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Henry Avery - Freeform, Pirates, Romance, Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammex10/pseuds/sammex10
Summary: Ivory Anderson hasn't had the best childhood, being abused and abandoned by her parents at a young age, soon being placed in an orphanage, a girls orphanage in fact which is run by the nuns working Saint Francis Boys' Home where she met Samuel and Nathan Drake.





	1. Prologue

_I am a man of Fortune, and I must seek my Fortune_

_-Henry Avery, 1694_

"Hold on!" 

I grip the side of the boat but it didn't help, I fell straight into Sam who is on the other side of the boat, thankfully before I could go over he grabbed me, "Ivory, you all right?" I nod my head as I push back my brown wet hair which now looks black with dark crimson tips.

Sam keeps a hold of me as we watch as the boats gained on us. "Nathan, they're gaining on us!" Sam shouts over the crashing waves which are caused by the bad storm that hasn't long hit us, Sam leaves my side and goes towards his brother Nathan who is driving the boat.

"Sam, I'm going as fast as I can!" I hear Nathan shout to his brother, there's no way were getting away from them, I take a deep breath before pulling out my wet pistol from my jeggings and started firing bullets at the boats who got too close.

I hide behind the side of the boat, so none of their bullets would hit me, "how you doing?" I turn to see Sam hiding with me, I smile at and gave him the ok with my hands before he winks at me and got up and fired at the boat on the other side.

I get up, now on my knees, arms on the side of the boat as I fired bullets at the men on the other boat, the bullets hits one of the guy's body causing him to fall back and off the boat, he screams as he hits the water.

Suddenly I feel the boat move to the side then a loud thud and bang could be heard, I groan a bit from the impact then cheered as I notice that Nate had caused the boat topple over which helped stop them from chasing after us. "Hey, assholes! Tell your bosses to find their own damn treasure!" I hear Sam shouts to the people in the boats.

I chuckle as I carry on firing at them with Sam whilst Nate drives the boat, ramming into the other boats every once and a while until we're hit by a bigger boat. "Come on Nate! they're dropping mines!" I shout as mines hit the water and exploding.

Suddenly Nate drives straight into a mine sending him flying into the air and into the water, "Nathan!" Sam and I shout in worry as we both start looking out for him, thankfully after a little while, Nate comes up out of the water, I sign in relief once I see him. 

Nate quickly swims towards the boat and jumps, I'm so glad he's alright, "Shit, the engine's out," Sam announces. "What!?" Both Nathan and I shout as we look at Sam in shock, "I can... I can fix it, just... just cover me!"

I nod my head ok as I run to the left side of the boat, reloading my gun as a boat, a large boat pulls up. I quickly start firing at them, I fire rapidly at them, killing one, one by one including the guy that had a grenade launcher and that caused the boat to explode as two more smaller boats come into sight.

Firing at them until Sam fixed the engine, I smile in relief as Nathan jumps back into the driver seat and started driving towards the island, ramming into other boats as we avoid the rocks. "Nate, watch out!" I shout as a large boat which is up in flames speeds straight into us, sending us off the boat.

"Nathan, Ivory!"


	2. Chapter 1-Prison

I open the door to Nathan's cell, I look down to see him lying on the floor with a black eye, "Come on, get up," I order.

"Oh man. I was having a great dream too..." Nathan replied I chuckle at him before helping him before grabbing his arms and putting them behind his back, "Sorry Nate, have to make it realistic," 

I lead him forward before the other guy grabs him from me, pushing him forward as I lead the way, "Hey, ah, any chance I can take a shower?" Nathan asks I wish I could but people would get suspicious that I'm helping a 'prisoner' and I can't get caught.

I stop by some stairs before turning to Nate ordering him to go up them, Nate looks at me and smiles, glaring at me playfully before I walk past him, walking up the stairs while Nate follows, suddenly Vargas comes out of nowhere, which in a way I'm sort of thankful for even though I hate his guts but walking past all the other inmates made me uncomfortable, why did I have to agree to do this.

I notice that Nate had stopped so I walk behind him and pushed him forward whilst Vargas ordered something to the inmates and gestured them to go, Vargas turns to Nate and announces, "Looks like you've got some fans," I roll my eyes as I walk behind Nate.

"Go!" Vargas orders and I push Nate through an entrance, he looks over his shoulder and I smile slightly shrug my shoulders, Nate turns back and carries on walking, Vargas grab Nate and said something in Spanish to another guard who is at a barred door. I wish I understood Spanish.

The guard opens the door after laughing about something, "I do speak a little Spanish, you know... Wait... What did you say?" I chuckle a bit, before following after Vargas and Nate, I nod to the guard who had just opened the door, only for me to get a wink back.

This is one of the reason's I hate being in this place, they all try and flirt with me, even the inmates and it's disgusting! but I have to do this, we shouldn't be here long, let's just hope we find what we're looking for.

As we all walk down the dark, dirty corridor, I look to my right to see two guards, beating another inmate up, these guards are just as bad as the inmates, they should be in the blue suits, not the brown ones.

"After you," Vargas says gesturing us to go through, Nate doesn't move so I push him so he moves down the steps with me following and Vargas following behind. I had no idea where we were going, Vargas only instructed me to go and get Nate, I didn't expect I'd have to come but I better listen to his orders, I don't want a beating like that poor guy was having.

Vargas walks past opening another barred door but this time there was no corridor but a beautiful view of the outside of the prison has been taken over by plants, the plants brought the beauty out of prison and the destroyed building.

"Okay. Take these cuffs off or what?" Nate asks and as I remember why we're here in this part of the prison, I don't understand why Vargas didn't tell me, oh well at least we're getting closer to getting out of this prison.

"I want in," I hear Vargas say, Nate and I look at him, I look at him in a weird way, why is he saying this now? Nate, of course, questioned about it and Vargas basically wants in, on something we're looking for this is why we're down here.

"Vargas... you agreed to help us get here, in and out, that's it," I say as I stand next to Nate, with my hands on my waist, staring at Vargas, I just don't get why he wants 'in' now. "Just? I'm sticking my neck out for you gingos..."

"Yeah and Rade is paying you a lot of money for your trouble," Nate replies as Vargas walks in front of us, bring out a yellow, folded envelope. "You wasn't supposed to open that!" I snap once I realised that he had opened it, he agrees and told us he wasn't supposed to take bribes, I'm not going to lie, he has a point, I always try to get away from bribes but somethings it difficult.

"All right, but just be careful with that, it's three hundred years old," Nate says as Vargas takes out the paper, Vargas looks between Nate and I and shock the paper open, he's so annoying, we should have got someone else to help us, not this asshole.

"I was a member of Captian Henry Avery's crew... You know who that is?" Vargas asks once he read some of the writing of the paper, Nate and I nod before we both tell him that Avery was a pirate.

"The pirate who pulled off the biggest heist in history... and got away with it, I look him up," Vargas says, yeah amazing I think to myself as I roll my eyes, my hatred for this guy is growing, Nate properly feels the same thing.

"Over four hundred million dollars worth of gold and jewels. All from one single ship. Uh... the "Gunsway"

"We understand the story, all that you just told us, we already know," I tell Vargas, with smirk, Vargas just turns his back and finally told us that he wants to be rich basically, could have just told us, Nate says something about actually going up there, and if something around three hundred years old, he could talk with Rafe and Vargas finally took the cuffs off of Nate's wrist and allowed us to go searching for the three-hundred-year-old 'riches'.

"Please tell me, we're not going to allow Vargas 'in' on this?" I ask once we found the highest cell, Nate turns towards me and replied, "Of course not! He wouldn't let us go if I didn't agree," I nod my head as I look around Burn's cell, letter Vargos had, was written by him before he was executed, hanged in fact.

I look all over to see symbols and numbers on the walls in Burns cell, this has to be something good, "These things on the walls has to be something," I announce trying to figure out what these are about, I turn to see Nate looking at the letter, I walk over to him and looked to see the same symbol of the moon and sun on the wall in front of us, yeah I was right, these are something.

"The first symbol is ten," I announce pointing to the top of the wall before turning back to Nate who had just found the second symbol with the number two, it took us a little bit to figure it out and we had basically added the numbers up, making twelve and the two symbols were together and that's where we found something amazing, it's a cross and it's definitely something.

"We better get back before we Vargas thinks we done a runner with his 'riches," I say as I open the door to Burns cell and headed back to where Vargas was waiting.

"You made it," Vargas announces once Nate and I jump down from the roof now above us, "What'd you find?" He asks as Nate and I take a few deep breaths from all that climbing, Nate and I walk up to Vargas as he starting to get impatient.

"There wasn't anything there," I announce with a fake frown, Nate nods and told him that the cell was picked clean, "Are you sure? Were you looking in the right place?" Vargas asks but we disagreed as Nate tells him that it could have been in another tower, but collapsed years ago.

I push back a strand of my brown hair which is tied up in a ponytail but part of my fringe had fallen out as Vargas tells Nate, who asked about some files and Vargas said he'd have a look before he cuffed Nate and guided us back to where the other guards and inmates are.

"Hey," I say once I see Nate, Sam and Rafe standing in room, in a circle talking, I look down to Nate's hand the cross we had found in the cell, Rafe tried to take it out of Nates had but he pulled back before Sam allowed Rafe to have a look.

"How are you doing?" Sam asks as Rafe examines the treasure. I nod my head with a smile, "I'm good, working my ass off, I wish I had become an inmate," Sam rolls his eyes before turning to look at me with his arms cross. 

"You do realise the guards basically do nothing. You're getting off easy,"

"Really? You try having guard, inmates trying to get into my pants every minute of the day... Actually, don't answer that, I know how much you love the attention," I reply, Sam raises an eyebrow and smirked before we both turn to look at Rafe. 

"All right you two enough flirting," Rafe says as he carries on looking at the cross, "We're not flirting!" Sam and I said at the same time, we both look at each other before looking away, awkward. I do like Sam, not just like a friend, basically have a crush on him and I've had feelings for him for a while but I know he doesn't like me back so I always deny them.

"It's hollow. Why would one of Avery's men go through the trouble of hiding a cheap crucifix?" Rafe questions but the cross isn't a crucifix but the man on the cross isn't Jesus since he has no crown of thorns but he is tied to the cross. Nate quickly makes Rafe read the back of it, he listens and Sam quickly translates it once he read it.

"We receive the due rewards of our deeds," Nate agrees so Rafe and I know he's right, I nudge Sam, "Look at you," Rafe says, Sam turns to look at him and responds, "There's a benefit of growing up in a Catholic orphanage. It's Saint Dismiss,"

"Wait... Saint Dismas, the penitent thief," I say, I didn't expect the 'Good Thief' is involved with this, I remember reading something about Saint Dismas but Rafe didn't understand so Sam and Nate explained about one of the people on the cross next to Jesus is basically him.

Sam suddenly starts laughing so we all turn to look at him, "Have you just figure it out?" I ask with a smile and by the look on Sam's face, he had. "You have, haven't you?" I question again and this time Sam nods. "There is a Cathedral of Saint Dismas... in Scotland.

"Wait," Nate starts looking between us all, "The last sighting of Avery was in Scotland."

"It can't be a coincidence," Sam laughs as Rafe turns back towards us, "You know, I had my doubts about you three. But..." Rafe hands the cross of Saint Dismas, the good thief, "Let's find Vargas. Get the hell out of this shit hole,"

I smile at the fact we could finally get away, I never felt so happy to leave a place in my entire life but it disappeared when we hear someone whistle as four inmates come around the corner, one of the guys was the one that Nate was fighting.

"Let me guess, this is the guy you picked a fight with?" Sam asks before we all stopped realising we're surrounded, after thinking this could get better, it just gotten worse.


	3. Chapter 2-Escape

I take deep breaths, I had escaped the fight. I had to get one of the guards and the first one I saw was Vargas. We both get into the room, where Nate, Rafe and Sam were fighting. I could see Nate being held and was about to be stabbed by the guy he picked a fight with but before he could anything Vargas smacks him in the head before hitting him again.

Vargas orders something in Spanish but didn't understand until the other guards started pinning the inmates, I quickly grab Sam before pushing him next to another inmate. I look over to see one of the guards had found the cross, the guard who found it hands to Vargas,

"Are you bringing in contraband?" Vargas asked as Sam and I watch in shock and worry, Nate tries to reason with him but Vargas snapped, "Who do you think you are?" 

Vargas quickly orders something and turns towards me, pointing to the office, I nod before grabbing Sam, pushing him into the room. We all get into the room, I put my hand on Sam back as to ask if he's ok, Sam looks and nods before I look at Nate who also nods.

"Déjennos!" Vargas orders, and by the looks of it telling the guard leave, the guard who had brought Rafe in, he pushes Rafe before exiting the room, I quickly walk behind closing the door so no one outside could ear drop in our conversation.

"Took you long enough," Rafe says looking between me and Vargas but mostly Vargas since I had to fight my way through to get Vargas. "We almost got killed, you know,"

"You still might," Vargas says pulling out a pistol, "Vargas--seriously?" Rafe asks with no fear at all. "'There was nothing there'," Vargas says, repeating the words I had said when we got back to him and he repeated the words Nate said before throwing the cross back to Nate.

"Well?" Vargas asks and Nate looks at Sam before he answered, "What can I say, I was raised Catholic, I always carry one," I didn't expect Nate to come up with that, I give him praise for it but Vargas didn't, he just points his gun at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey look -- It's worthless, all right?" Sam says coming to Nate side but that just caused him to point the gun at Sam, "You think I'm an idiot?" Vargas shouts, angrily. Yes, I thought to myself, I personally do think he's stupid, he definitely looks it.

"Okay. You want to renegotiate? Fine. Stop acting like a third world thug. Now put the gun away," Rafe orders and surprisingly Vargas actually listens, that's the first and for that Rafe thanks he before he tells him, "We're willing to give you ah... ten percent,"

Rafe offers but Vargas laughs obviously not happy with the deal and he wants half, I look over to Sam, who is looking at me before I look over to Rafe, "Don't forget we are doing most of the work," I say and Rafe nods agreeing with me before offering him twenty percent.

"Twenty-five," Vargas finally offers and that was his offer after we all agreed, even though we didn't want to give him twenty-five but that was his finally offer, "Looks like we have a dead," Rafe says and Vargas agrees with a smirk before shaking Rafe's hand to confirm the deal.

"And if you ever cross me again --," I gasp as Rafe pulls out a knife stabbing him in the side, I definitely didn't see that, I guess we're not going for twenty-five percent. Vargas suddenly fires his gun. I guess this escape is going to be harder than we expected. I still can't believe he did that.

We all turn towards the door, once we hear banging, the guards definitely heard the gunfire, "Follow me," Rafe announces grabbing the key's from Vargas suite before heading to the other door, I grab Nates arm pulling him so he'll follow, I can't believe this is happening like this.

It took quite some time to get away from all the guards firing at us by running across  the roofs but this time something didn't go to plan, "Sam!" I shout over to him as he hides from the bullets.

"C'mon! I'll pull you up!" Nate shouts and Nate does what he says and starts to pull him up just as bullets hits Sam, I gasp as I look at him, blood comes out of his mouth just as Sam fell, tears filled my eyes as I witness the death of my best friend, I couldn't believe it, he's gone and I'll never see him again.

"N-Nate, come on we got to go," I say before pulling him up and followed Rafe to the boat, leaving the prison and leaving Sam, I mourn over my best friend, he's been there for me for almost everything. I can't believe he's gone.


	4. Chapter 3-Fifteen Years Later

I look down to my computer, typing quietly as I listen to some soothing music, helping me constate on my work. I now officially work with Elena as a journalist, I don't really like it but I had to do something that can keep this roof over my head.

A few years ago, I finally decided to try and settle down and I almost succeeded, until my ex-fiance decided to go cheat on me with my best friend, so I decided not to bother, I'm not going to get married or have children and that was the one thing I wanted to and it doesn't help that I'm in my forties. 

I yawn as I closed the document, and just as I'm about to shut the computer down, I look at my desktop photo, it's a picture of me, Nate and Sam. Sam and I during that time were in our teenage years and it was around the time when Sam left the orphanage, I smile at the picture, it's the only thing left I have of Sam.

I shut down the computer before putting on my coffee table, I reach for my small cup which is filled with whiskey, I take a sip just as I hear a knock at the door, I look at the clock on my white living room wall to see it's past midnight. Who would be knocking at this time of the night?

I take another sip of my drink before getting up to answer the door, "Hello?" I say once I opened the door, the person at the door is wearing a denim jacket and it's definitely a male, "Are you, Ivory Anderson?" The man questions, I look at the back of his head in confusion before confirming.

The man turns around and I gasp as I look at the guy's features and he resembles my best friend and crush Sam Drake, it couldn't be I saw him die. "Sam?" I ask and he nods, a tear falls down my face only for... Sam to wipe it away.

"H-How?" I ask as I allow him in, Sam turns to look at me as he smiles at me before pulling up his top revealing three bullet scars, "I can't believe your ok," I quickly move forward wrapping my arms around him, which I never thought I'd be able to do this again, I smile as he wraps his arms around me, hugging me close before I pull away.

"Does Nathan know... your here?" I ask as I walk into my kitchen, grabbing another glass, pouring Sam a drink before walking back into the living room, handing Sam the glass as he answers my question. 

"Well, he was the one who told me where you live... I need your help," Sam says, I look at him in confusion, "With what?" I ask, sitting on my black, leather sofa as I watch Sam pace in my room. "Ever heard of a man Hector Alázar?" 

"Unfortunately yes, he was one of the guys, my father would get drugs off, Why?" I ask as Sam takes a sip of his drink before placing it on my coffee table. He walks over to me, grabbing my hands and pulled me up so I'm standing in front of him.

"He was my cell mate and he's the one that got me out of prison, he wants me to find Avery's treasure and I have less than three months to find," I look down to the floor as Sam tells me, "Nathan is going to help as well," 

Nate's going to help? I bet Elena doesn't know. The two of them gotten married a long time ago and they've been through a lot from searching for treasure so they decided to retire. I've retired too, I've just had enough of putting my life at risk.

"Sam... I'm sorry... I can't, I don't do this anymore, I retired a long time ago, so had Nate," I held onto his hand tightly as I tell him I just don't want to do it anymore, had enough of almost getting killed.

"Ivory... Please... I need you," Sam begged, ever since we became friends I hardly ever hear him beg for help, he's always independent and when he begs I just find it hard to say no. "Ok, ok fine. I'll help,"

"Thank you," Sam says as he pulls me into a hug. "I've missed you, you know," I tell Sam and he smiles and kisses my forehead, tightening his hold on my waist, hugging me tighter. In my entire life I've never felt so happy he's alive.


	5. Chapter 4-Italy

Nate, Sam and I walk down the grass hill, I look down to see a large building, in fact, it's the building we needed to get into, so we needed to wear fancy clothing so to avoiding getting them dirty, Sam and Nate had managed to grab three work overalls.

I smile as I turn to look over my shoulder, Sam smiles at me before gesturing me to go, pushing me forward gently, I shiver a bit from the contact but I decided to ignore it and follow after Nate. "I can't believe I'm out. Can't believe I'm here... with you two... in Italy. huh?"

"I can't believe it either, but I'm glad you're here with us," I reply as I walk next to Sam, he smiles and pulls me into his side, hugging me closer to him. I look down to the ground, trying to hide my smile whilst Nate also replies to Sam.

"Yeah, me either... just with the circumstances were less tense. You know?"

"Yeah, well..." Sam says as he lets go of me and walked ahead of us, "Well, the sights are a bit more enjoyable that way," Nate says and I nod agreeing before I announced my agreement with Nate.

"Oh... uh... so this -- this isn't your first time here?" Sam asks turning to look at me and Nate, "No, it's more like... third? Had a couple of odd jobs,"

"With Sullivan?" Sam asks, just before jumping over to the large rock with Nate and I following, "Yeah and Ivory, sometimes," Nate says and I nod, "Yeah... but you should know that I would have turned out here sometime, I've always talked about living here,"

"True... you never stopped talking about it, are you still going to try and live here some day," Sam asks as we all walk towards the building which is pretty close now, I just shrug, I would love to come and live here, it's a very beautiful place... but time is going on and my job isn't going to get me here and I'll be forty-five in a few years so I won't be able to get a very good job, in my opinion, the job I've got at the moment pays for all my bills and food and I hardly ever get extra money, so that's not getting me here.

We all walk through the long, grass and flowers as Sam announces about not being able to get to the building by the bridge, so the only way of getting over there is with the grabbling hook and this caused Nate and Sam to have a little conversation about if Nate could rope it only for him to miss the first try.

I laugh and so did Sam, only for Nate to glare at us as Sam says, " Well, you see, it's... ah, it 's all in the wrist. Here, let me see it," Sam's about to grab the grabbling hook from Nate, but Nate refused to give it to him, causing Sam to chuckle again and gestured Nate to have another go and this time Nate succeeds.

"Ha. See?" Nate says as I playfully clap my hands, I chuckle once I saw Nate roll his eyes before swinging across and grabbing parts of the wall below the bridge. "You see that?" Nate calls and Sam replies, "Oh, like a pro!" I roll my eyes as I try and hold in my chuckles, these two have always been show-offs, they are so alike, it's unbelievable.

"Come on, monkey boy. Show me what you can do!" I say with a smirk whilst Sam playfully nudges me out of the way and copies Nate, "Impressed, yet?" I hear Sam call over to me, "Not really," I shout back laughing at the look on his face.

"Let's see if you can do better,"

I nod to myself before run and jump, grabbing the rope, I swung high enough for me do and something I learned in gymnastic's in my younger days, just as I let go of the rope I did a single back flip just before grabbing the side, I smirk at Sam.

"I forgot you did those classes," I hear Sam say as he climbs after Nate, once I got to the last noticeable ledge, I hold onto it as I watch Nate and Sam as Nate climbs over Sam allowing him to throw the grabbling hook, which helped us get to where we needed to be, I climb my way up to Sam and Nate who are hanging onto the edge.

I'm about to climb over only for Sam to stop me, "Shhh shh. Hold up," I nod but peeked over and had a look, once I could hear voices, I notice two men in black suits talking in a different language which I, of course, couldn't understand, I duck back down once I notice he had a large gun.

"Okay, we're good," Nate announces once the two men and gone back into the building, giving us the chance to climb up, "Jesus. Did you see him? That rent-a-thug was packing some serious heat. Shoulda brought guns,"

"Sam, we're gonna pull this off so smoothly, we won't need 'em," Nate says and I sign as I shake my head, he shouldn't say that, "Nate, don't say that. You'll jinx us," I say,  The two brothers have so much bad luck, it's terrible but I really hope Nate's right on this, I hope it does go smoothly.

"All right, nearly there," Nate announces once we notice the window we need to go through but how are we even going to get there, I have no idea, I just followed after Nate and Sam who had already found the way, I look up to see Nate grabbling hook and Sam climbing over to edge and sliding down it.

I huff above following after the two who are on the other side waiting for me, I slide down the rope before I swing across, landing right in front of Sam, just as he starts complaining about the painful landing, I roll my eyes, it isn't that bad, well I don't think it is.

I groan as I climb up the final time, a hand suddenly comes into view, I look up to see Nate holding his hand out to help me, I grab it before he pulls me up, I nod as a thank you and Nate smiled back before walking towards the window still wearing his overalls.

I shake my head before unzipping the overalls and removing them, revealing my fancy clothing, I wore a stylish, black and cream blazer, over the top of a white, long sleeved bloused which is tucked into my skinny trousers.

"Looking beautiful as always, Ivory," I look up and it's of course, Sam, I chuckle before replying, "So, you still have that flirty personality,"

"Only for you," Sam says with a smirk, I roll my eyes and start climbing through the window, "Yeah, whatever you say," 

 


	6. Chapter 5- Auction Part 1

"Sully?" I hear Nate ask, I look over to where Nate's looking, where a dark figure could be seen sitting on a chair, smoking away, I smile once I hear the figure start talking, it is Sully. "Know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?"

"And what is that?" I ask as he turns on the lamp next to him revealing it is him, grey hairs no covered his head and upper lips, wrinkles now coming into view and he's still kicking, even for his age.

"Nobody cares if you smoke indoors," Sully laughs and gets up to hug Nate before turning to me, "Hey, Sully," I say as I hug him, "I'm glad to see you again, kid," he says before pulling away, Sully has always been a father to me, my real father is a piece of shit, so was my mother, they were never parents, just complete and utter cowards, if I ever had kids, I'd never do what they had done to me to them, it's just sick! 

"You remember my dead brother, right?" Nate asks I move away so I'm standing next to Sully, just as Sam reveals himself, "Victor,"

Sully walks forward towards Sam and says his famous quote, I heard him say so many times, "I'll be goddamned. Fifteen years..." Sam nods and agrees as the two shakes each other's hand, "Let's uh... try keeping him alive by getting this cross, huh?" Nate says and of course, something had to change the plan.

"Yeah, uh... about that..." Sully says, this caused us to worry slightly, Sam quickly questions about it, I could tell he's worried, who wouldn't his life is at risk and he needs this cross. "C'mon, lemme show you something," Sully says to the indoor balcony.

I could hear a woman talking, I look down to where she stands with a piece of paper in her hand and next to her is a dagger, some kind golden ball (no idea what it is) and Avery's cross, I sign once I notice it, of course, it's out.

"They brought it out of storage just before you guys got here," Sully announces as I move to lean on the banister, I shake my head, I can't believe this is happening, "They changed the lot order," Sam says, standing next to me.

"Take a whole pile of cash to make that happen," Sully says, I look over to Sam to see he had an annoyed look on his face, I place my hand on his back, Sam turns to look at me, I send him a small smile, reassuring him that we will get the cross, he smiles back before pulling me into his side for a second just as Nate asks about the time before the bidding starts and Sully replies, "Ten, fifteen minutes tops,"

"We'll have to act fast, but how?" I ask as I turn to face the two, "There is just the small matter of a few hundred eyewitnesses down there," Sully says look over to me, "A diversion is the only thing I've got in mind," I say but I had no idea what it would be.

I turn back and watched everything happening below, "What if they don't see us?" I hear Sam say, I look up at him with a confused look, "Jesus, you guys act like you've never spent time in prison. If you want something dirty done... then you wait..."

"For lights out," Nate, Sully and I say together, I smile as Nate opens the map of the place, looking for the electric panel. "There's ventilation, electrical... That's it up here," Nate announces pointing to the spot where the panel is on the map. "So we just climb up there and kill the lights..."

"Grab the cross in the dark," Sam finishes off what Nathan had said before Sully announces about the emergency generator. "We'll need to be close to the cross, but it would be suspicious for one of us to be standing near there,"

"Scustate, signori..." We all turn around once we heard a voice to see a woman dressed in red and white, a waitress. We all denied, well apart from Sam, who grabbed a piece of the tray. "That will work," Nate announces, it definitely could, a waitress could get close enough without anyone getting suspicious.

"All right, I'll get on the breaker room, kill the power," Nate says and Sam turns and looks at me, "Ivory can be the waiter," I look at him shaking my head, disagreeing. "Nope, that's your job. I'm going to stay here,"

"You're the best pickpocket," Nate says to Sam before turning to look at me and Sully, "You two head down to the floor, keep an eye on the prize, okay? Let us know if anything, uh... hinky... goes down,"

"Of course," I say before we all start following Sully to the bottom floor but I stopped once I noticed Sam had walked onto the balcony, I walk towards him, standing next to him to see him looking down.

"What are you doing?" I ask and Sam looks to me with a worried look on his face as he replied, "Just going over our exit strategy... it's gonna be hairy," I sign and just looked at him for a moment, he gotta feel terrified of going back there and I know he's scared for all of us as well but he can't let this get to him.

"Sam, it will be ok. We've been through worse than this," I say, grabbing his hand off the edge, holding it in mine and smiled at him, "Yeah, I know, I know. I just... trying not to imagine what they'll do if they catch us,"

He looks away from me but it didn't last long since I pulled his arm, to make him turn to me completely and to keep him facing me, I let go of his arm and place them on his waist, looking up at him, trying my hardest to reassure him.

"Sam... we'll be fine, if things do turn bad, we'll get out of this," I say and Sam nods and pulls me into a hug, I rest my head on his collarbone while his head rests on the top of my head, "Come on, we better go and find Sully and Nate," I say and pulled out of the hug, I walked ahead of Sam as we get to the bottom floor to find Nate and Sully.

"Look who decided to turn up," I hear Sully, I roll my eyes once we find them where the cellar door is, "We wondered where you two disappeared too," Nate says once he saw me and Sam. "We got lost in the crowd and couldn't find you," I reply and they both nod, I could some always get away with lying to them, but when I lie to Sam, yeah, he could just tell I was lying, it's very annoying.

"The door's locked," Nate announces to us, just as we hear something, we all move away from the door just as someone walks out, possible the bartender, he nods at us and slowly walks away with a bottle of red wine.

"You see that?" Sam asks and we all nod as we notice the man had put a keycard in his back pocket, "I'm on it," Nate announces but Sam stops him asking if he's sure about doing it, I've never seen Nate pickpocket someone but we may as well let him have a try, I watch the two brothers walk away in different directions.

I stand quietly with Sully and looked around the ground, my face paled once I notice someone I recognised, "Hey, kid. you all right?" I hear Sully ask and I nod, "You look a bit pale, you sure,"

"Yeah, I fine," I say with a fake smile before looking back the crowd, to see the person is no longer there, maybe it was just my imagination. I hope so.


	7. Chapter 6-Auction Part 2

I look up to see Nate and Sam coming back, throughout this time waiting I've been really paranoid since seeing the person early, I've been looking through the crowd ever since, "Hey, Ivory? Are you all right?" I hear Sam asks, I look at him and nod and sent him a fake smile, I glare down at me, he must know that I'm lying but he decides not to question it.

"All right... let's try this again," Sully says once Nate opens the cellar door, "We'll still need these," Sully announces showing us some ear pieces, we all take one, "Perfect," I say as I stick the bud into my left ear.

Sully opens the door wider for the two men to go through but before Sam could go, I quickly grab his wrist, he turns to look at me, "Be careful," I say and kissed his cheek before Sam walks after Nate before Sully and I watched the auction.

Sully and I walk through the crowd, stopping once we got a good view, Sully takes a drag out of his cigar, just as I hear a woman's voice come from behind us, "Hands in the air," We both turn around, to see a woman in red, large, curly hair. 

"Hi, Victor," She says and Sully smiles and replies back, "Hello, Nadine. Pleasure to see you again,"

"Only this time, I've got the drop on you," The woman, I now know as Nadine says, I look up at Sully, I wonder how this woman. "Well, I guess I should be glad that's not a real gun. Hardly recognise you outta your fatigues," Sully says and Nadine agrees, she must prefer wearing trousers than a shirt and definitely more of a trousers girl.

"Oh, who may this be?" Nadine asks as she looks towards me, she holds her hand out for me to shake, "Nadine Ross," I place my hand in hers and shook her hand as I introduced myself "Ivory, Ivory Anderson," 

"I was on my way to the bar. Can I get you two something?" She asks looking in between me and Sully, I shake my head at this moment, I'm not in the mood for drinking. "Yeah, scotch -- on the rocks," Sully says and Nadine walks away towards the bar.

"Nate. You catch all that?" Sully asks through the ear piece as I look around again and noticed the same figure from earlier, "Iv, are you sure you're alright?" Sully asks once he noticed me staring.

"Um... not really... I-I'll tell you later. You know what? I think I need a drink actually," I say and walked towards the bar just as Nadine starts walking back with her and Sully's drink. I stand by the bar grabbing a glass of red wine before heading back to Sully, I turn to see Sam walking around now in a waiter's outfit, he winks at me causing me to blush slightly, I tried my hardest to hide it but I think Sam notices.

"We'll that's ex-partner. No, I've been flying solo for a while now," I hear Sully say, he smiles once I stand next to him, taking a sip of my wine as Sully and Nadine carry on their conversation about Nate.

"Oh, no. More like "retired" Last I heard, he settled down, got married," Sully announces just before another voice startles me, a voice I didn't think I would hear again. "Well, then he might as well be dead right?"

I look over to see a very familiar man from years ago standing in front of me in a white suit. "Victor Sullivan! How the hell are you?" The man I remember from the prison from years ago, Rafe.

"How long has it been? Ten years? Twelve?" Rafe asks after shaking Sully's hand. "Fifteen," Sully tells him before Rafe turns his attention to me. "Aww... one person I'd never expect to see again. The beautiful Ivory Anderson, great seeing you again,"

"You too, Rafe," I say, sending him a fake smile. Really I'm not happy seeing him again, he's definitely the last person I wanted to see. "All these years gone by, here we are -- we're still haggling over dead people's junk," Rafe laughs, Sully and I look at each other for a second before looking back at Rafe.

"Really?" I ask as Sully finishes off what I was going to say, "Aren't you running your parents' business?"

"My business now. But yes, that is my day job," Rafe replies, I nod my head before looking behind me, I gulp once my eyes connected with the figure from early, why is he here? How is he still alive?

I ignore the conversation happening in front of me as I try to get those eyes out of my head, the eyes that are filled with anger, the anger I remember from a long time ago, the pair of brown eyes I never wanted to see again!

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the woman announcing "In a few moments we'll begin bidding on our next item... an inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate," It's the crucifix, it's next, I hope Nate hurries up, I look behind me to see Sam walking over to the stage getting ready to grab it.

Suddenly I turn back once I hear some glass shatter, I look down to see glass down by my black oxfords, I'm suddenly grabbed and pulled away from the seen, I look over my shoulder to see Rafe glaring at us. This guy needs some serious help.

"Sam? Sully? Ivory? You there?" I hear Nate say through the ear piece, I sign in relief, "Oh thank god you're all right, where are you?" I ask, making sure to ask quietly so I didn't grab anyone's attention.

"I made it. Had a few close calls, but-"

"Yeah, well if you're gonna cut the power, now would be a good time," Sully says, I look back to the stage and see the woman getting ready for the bids, "All right, well, I'm gonna need a minute before I can reach the panel,"

"Nate, we don't have a minute," I say as I look over to Rafe who is standing next to Nadine, watching the woman on the stage, he's determined to get that crucifix. I hold my breath as the person from early walks straight past me, staring down at me with a smirk. I look over to Sam, to see he staring at me with a worried look on his face.

I smile once I realised that Sully has started bidding, giving Nate more time, "You know we could ruin his day," I whisper to Sully with a smirk causing him to chuckle and carry on bidding. "All right, guys- I'm at the switch. You ready?" I hear Nate asks.

"As I'll ever be. Victor? Ivory?" Sam asks, "I definitely am," I reply before turning to look at Sully who removes his cigar out of his mouth, "Just a sec," He says and bids again, I have no idea what he is up too.

"The gentleman's bid: two hundred thousand euros," The woman says  and Rafe of course bid causing the crowd to gasp at his bid five hundred thousand, the woman asks Sully if he wanted to bid again, this caused everyone to look at him, Sully and I look over to Rafe, Sully gestures to Rafe that it's his.

"Had me worried there for a minute," Rafe says, "Thought I might have to kill you," this caused everyone to laugh, not realising that what he said is true, he would have killed us, "Like Ivory said, let's ruin this assholes day,"

Just as the woman was about to announce to Rafe that he got the crucifix the light go out, it didn't take long at all for the lights to come on and for people to realise the crucifix had disappeared.

I playfully wave at Rafe as I walk through the door, following after Sully out of the building, I chuckle as I hear Rafe yells from the other side. That was fun!


	8. Chapter 7-Reveal

The crucifix lay in the middle of the table as we all sit around the table, we, somehow managed to escape, I'm still surprises. Everything went to shit which, in fact, didn't surprise me, at all. Nate and Sam have always had a way to gain attention, I'll never understand but it must run in the family along with them breaking everything.

"Okay," Sam says, putting his drink down to grab the crucifix so he could break it. Sam looks at us all as we watch him lift up a hammer, "I hope I don't go to hell for this," Sam hits the top part of the crucifix which is hanging off the side of the table with the hammer, breaking it in half.

"Shit," I hear Sam whisper, "It's empty,"

"Sam.... what do you mean it's empty?" I ask in shock, we just risk our lives for some crucifix with NOTHING in it. We all lean in as Sam starts shaking the crucifix and a piece of paper falls out, I groan and lean against my chair, I should have known he was messing with us.

"Ah, you're such an asshole," Nate announces as Sam laughs, "He's your brother," Sully says shaking his head, not believing Sam had just done that. Nate and I should have known, especially Nate. Should have realised he still had that sense of humor.

"I feel sympathy for you Nate, real sympathy," I tell him and smirk at Sam as he raises an eyebrow at me before we all turn back to the paper that had just come out of the crucifix. "All right, skull and crossbones. Very good sign," Sully says and I nod agreeing.

"That's Avery's insignia... What is this?" 

I lean forward to have a look to see two swords crossing, Avery's insignia, two dates 1659-1699 and... "Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso," Sam reads from the paper, I look at them in confusion, why did everything have to been in a different language, thankfully Nathan decided to translate it.

"Today you will join me in Paradise,"

"--In Paradise. It's what Jesus said to Saint Dismas on the Cross but... What about these numbers here? What do you make of this?" Sam asks and we all looked closer and Sully says it's codes or a phone number.

"Could they be dates?" I ask and Nate agreed with me but Sam and Sully look confused as ever. Nate grabs the paper turning it and started explaining. "Look...1659,"

"That's the year Avery was born," Sam announces, I smile and pulled the paper towards me and pointing to the other date, "1699... understand now?" I ask and they both slowly got the message. "By most accounts, yeah, but... That means we have date of birth, date of death and 'Paradise'. Which means we're looking for... Avery's grave,"

"At Saint Dismas; Cathedral..." Nate announces getting up out of his seat walking over to grab a small book, showing it to us starting to explain that the symbols could be found on Scottish gravestones, old Scottish gravestones.

"Now, look at this... The layout of this place is really unusual... Here's the cathedral. But the graveyard... is way over here,"

"So Rafe was looking at the wrong part?" I ask, looking between Sam and Nate who nod, "Guys. We're going to Scotland," Sam says, which in a way I wasn't too pleased about since I hate the cold and since it's in the UK it's pretty cold, especially this time of year.

"You do realise that Rafe knows you're coming?" Sully asks holding his cigar in his right hand, I lean my head onto my hand as I think about what I saw at the auction, what was he doing there? He has never had an interest in that kind of things, maybe I was just seeing things, my imagination has been messing with me for the last few days, I just hope it was my imagination.

I jump as I notice a hand come in front of my face, I shake my head as I snap out of my thoughts, I look around to see Nate had gone outside. "Are you all right?" Sam asks I gulp slightly before nodding my head. "Y- yeah... I'm fine... I'm going to bed... see you lot in the morning," I say and moved towards my own room which is right next door to the room we were once in.

I walk towards the bed, removing my oxfords, throwing them to the other side of the room before changing into some pajamas before lying down on the bed, my head near the edge of the bed, trying to get the person I might have saw at the Auction.

"What's going on?" I gasp and sat straight up turning to look at the door to see Sam leaning again the door frame, of course, he knew I lied, he always knows. "Nothing... Nothing, everything's fine," I say, nodding to myself before lying back down.

A minute after I feel the bed sink down, I look over to see Sam lying next to me. "Ivory... I know your lying... Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning back to look at Sam who is waiting for me to tell him, "At the auction," I start to say as I sit up and look at the floor, "I think but I'm not positive... I saw my father,"

I look at Sam to see he had an angry look on his face, a tear rolls down my face as everything of my childhood flows back into mind, all my life I've been trying to forget all that my parents had done to me and I did but now I've seen him again they've come back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam question still pretty angry that I mentioned my father, "I wanted to keep it to myself... I'm not sure if it's just my imagination," I tell him as I wipe away the fallen tears, I really hope it was my imagination... for all he's done to me, I really don't want to see him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating, updates will be slow for the next month since college year is finishing and I need to finish off my work, not only that, I have an exam coming up for English which I need to concentrate on, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8-Scotland

"Well. Rafe's really going all in, isn't he?" I hear Sam ask from behind me as I stare at the Cathedral which is slowly falling apart, as some of the building are gone but it's still an amazing site, not as nice as the one from Italy but it's up there.

"Well, they're all concentrated around the cathedral, so that's good..." Nate replies as he grabs his binoculars and takes a look, "Because we are going to have that graveyard all to ourselves," I chuckle when he says that, he looks at me in confusion on why I'm laughing.

"What?... We properly won't now since you've said that, you've jinxed us," I tell him with a smirk as Sam laughs and Nate rolls his eyes before turning away to speak with Sully. "So, how you doing?" Sam asks as he walks over to me, putting his arm on my shoulder as a comfort.

"I'll be fine, I just hope he's not here and I was imagining it," I tell him, as I carry on staring at the cathedral. "I'm glad you're here," I turn to look up at Sam, I raise an eyebrow and smiled before I put my closest hand onto his waist, leaning my head just below the shoulder.

"I glad you're out and ok, that day is one that I never want to remember and now I think it could be easier now I know you're alive," I tell him, moving away so I'm now standing in front of him, I frown as he looks down to the floor, I reach up and put my hand on his stubbled cheek making him look up at me.

"I can tell you feel guilty about it but don't be, it wasn't your fault," I reassure him, obviously not knowing what the real risen is. "I've missed you, you know," I announce, Sam frown turns into a smirk, I roll my eyes at the smirk, should have known that this would happen.

"Have you now?" Sam asks, sarcastically. "Don't worry though, I sort of missed you as well," I gasp in a playful shock before chuckling. "Sort of? Really?"

Sam smirks before once again, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side as we both look at the cathedral, "I just hope we can find the treasure, so you can come back safe. Sad, you've always been a bad influence on me,"

"Now, that's a lie," Sam laughs and I shake my head disagreeing when I used to see him in the orphanage since we had to go there once and a while, Sam always managed to get me in trouble with the nuns, even though I know it was my fault, I still think he is a bad influence on me.

"Well, let's go pay our respects to Captain Avery, huh?" Sam says and starts walking ahead once he noticed Nate coming back. Nate and I follow after Sam, walking over the snowy grass which crunches under our shoes.

"A Scottish cathedral. Strange place to bury your treasure, no?" Sam questions and I quickly reply, "What do you expect, Avery was the one hiding it. Anything could happen will he was involved,"

Sam chuckles whilst Nate also answers Sam, "Not really. I mean, by the time Avery would've sailed here, the place was already abandoned,"

"I guess that's true. Plus, with the massive bounty on his head...  It'd be a good place to hide," Sam announces and I nod my head agreeing, it's very true. "Yeah your right, with that bounty and having a load of treasure I would hide it anywhere, but he has done a good job hiding," I announce as I reach Sam, so I'm now walking alongside him.

"Hi," Sam greets, which causes me to chuckle but I did send a high back. I'm so glad he still has that same personality, this hunt for Avery's treasure wouldn't be the same, like when I helped Nate in El Dorado, he had and still have the same personality as Sam which made it loads better, even though it can sometimes be annoying.

"So... what happened between you two and Rafe?" Sam asks me and Nate, I couldn't be near Rafe since Sam 'died'. If he didn't shoot Vargas, we wouldn't have been in that situation but I could never blame him for what happened to Sam since he didn't make Sam jump across.

"I couldn't deal with him anymore," Nate starts to say and I nod my head agreeing, "... and I'm pretty sure he'd had enough of me, I was still coming to grips your, uh... 'death,' and with his frustration from not finding the treasure. Well I'm pretty sure he was ready to kill me by the time I bailed,"

"Ha. Imagine what he'd want to do now," Sam laughs, I chuckle I could only imagine. "So... what about you?" Sam turns and looks at me. "Well... once you 'died', Rafe being very weird around me, flirty constantly, trying to get with me," I tell him before looking back at him to see he had a... jealous look on his face, is he jealous?

Normally, when I was younger I would tease him about it but I thought I would act more... mature, well if that's what you would call it. "Come on, we better get going," I tell them, nudging Sam, gently and walking ahead, hoping the way I was walking would be the right way, thankfully it was.

I gasp as I stop, I look up to where I had slid down. It did hurt from all the rocks sticking into my skin as I slide down the rocky bank, I turn once I hear Sam whilst, I walk over to where he was looking, he's looking over the of the cliff, it's a very big drop and we definitely wouldn't survive that.

"We need to find another way down," Nate states and starts following the rocks around the side, Sam and I follow him, I couldn't forget the jealous look out of my head. I didn't want to question him about it but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So... what was that look about?" Sam turns and looks at me in confusion, I shake my head, I know he knows what I'm talking about but just wanted to avoid it but I wasn't giving up. "What was that look about when I was talking about what happened with me and Rafe,"

"Nothing... so, what happened in your life when I was gone?" Sam questions, I roll my eyes and chuckled. He got jealous when I was talking about Rafe who I did nothing with but I could imagine what he is going to be like once I tell him about my ex- fiance.

"Well... After I retired I wanted to settle down, get married, have children and I did almost succeed," I tell him and I knew he had that look on his face again, properly worse now. "Obviously, that didn't go well since... I found him having sex with my best friend," 

I look down and frown, not with the fact that I got cheated on but felt slightly guilty. Ever since I was in the orphanage I had a crush on Sam and when he 'died' in prison and few years I was going to get married whilst Sam was rotting away in prison, that's what I felt guilty about.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Sam apologise, I look up and him and smile before wrapping one of my arms around my waist as we walk across the grass, near the cliff. "It's fine, you know, I'm sort of glad it did happen," I announce, still looking up at Sam who is now looking at me with a confused look.

"I should have told you this when we were younger but obviously that didn't happen but I just hope you don't hate me for this," I say, stopping Sam. Placing my hands on his cheeks, pulling him down towards me, so he is now leaning down and I take a deep breath before connection my lips with his, he didn't respond for a minute make me a bit nervous but it didn't take long for him to kiss back and pull me closer.

Yeah, I should have done this a long time ago.


	10. Chapter 9-Cathedral

We both slowly move away, even though I'm happy that I'd final gain the courage to kiss him, I shouldn't have done it, it's just not right to kiss your best friend.

"I-I'm sorry," I quickly apologise, trying so hard to avoid his eyes but that didn't last long since Sam, grabs my chin making me look up at him, I notice a change of his expression, he has a smile on his face, not his smirk but a smile.

"I'm glad you did that... I've always wanted to do it since we were teens," Sam says before leaning down to kiss me again, the kiss this time lasts a little long but not that long since Nate decides to call out.

"Come on, you two! You can do that later!"

I almost jump away in shock, I could feel a red tint come to my cheek as they heat up in embarrassment whilst Sam smirks, of course, he'd be smirking. "Come on, let's go before your brother has a fit," I tell in a whisper but I knew he still heard what I had said due to the small chuckle as we both follow Nate to the camp below.

"What the hell is all this?" Nate asks as Sam, slides down the rope. I look around in confusion, having no clue what it is but didn't take long for me to learn what it is. "It's excavation equipment," Sam announces.

"Shoreline...?" 

"What?" Sam and I asked as we walk towards Nate, who pointed to a blue barrel, "I thought they were just by the cathedral!" 

Suddenly someone comes out of nowhere and started firing, we all jump in shock but quickly got down, getting in cover before a bullet could hit us. I quickly pull out my gun and started firing, thankfully, there weren't that many guys so it took like no time to get rid of them.

"We're good, we're good," I repeat to myself, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear so it wouldn't get into my face anymore. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Shoreline. Seems like they were expecting us," I hear Nate say as he walks up the small hill, covered in some snow. 

"... And like they're searching away from the cathedral," Sam replies as he walks towards me, as I slowly walk up the hill, "Well... we better get to the cathedral and fast," I tell them and started jogging ahead, only to stop once an explosion could be heard in the distance, I guess they are now officially blowing it up. 

I slide down off the side of the small hill, entering another camp with more equipment, I quickly grab my gun, just in case any more men are here but this camp isn't like the other one. This one is a lot bigger and has more equipment.

"What is this place?" I hear Sam ask from behind, which is pretty quite due to me being further ahead. "The monks had several living quarters... the main one being by the graveyard, of course,"

I slowly walk around the camp, looking at all the equipment. I walk further down the camp only to hear a quiet explosion from the distance and Nate's comment on them blowing themselves up which causes me and Sam to chuckle but secretly hoping they would, it would definitely make our time getting to the Cathedral a lot easier.

"Oh... I think we should take them off of him," I say as I walk back to where Sam and Nate are standing, Nate playfully glares and replies, "It's like you don't trust me," He holds up one of the dynamites which made me shake my head.

"Yeah, not with them in your hands. I've seen how much you like to bring attention to yourself, that includes you," I say pointing at Sam at the end before Nate lights up the dynamite and throws it towards the wooden doors, exploding the door into pieces.

"That was... very loud. Hopefully they didn't hear us," Sam announces as we walk towards the now open entrance, "Well, hopefully we just blend in with the other explosions," Nate replies as I roll my eyes and made a sarcastic comment. "Of course it will,"

We all walk in, only to find out that we can't boost each other up due to it being far too high. "Hey, we can use that yellow crate," Sam announces pointing to the crate up past a small wall. I allow those two to go ahead whilst I watch just in case any shorelines turn up and like I expected they did.

I quickly run and hide in the grass but not without gesturing the boys about the guys. I peek through the grass to see a guy coming towards me, I duck back down, thinking what I should and decide to be stealthy.

The guy walks straight past me, I make sure no one is looking before jumping onto his back, snapping his neck. I look over to the other patch of grass to see Nate and Sam taking out the other two, leaving me with one above me.

On the floor where Nate and Sam found the yellow crate. I sneak over, making sure not to make to much noise, grabbing onto his leg and pulling it from under him causing him to fall and smack his head on the edge of the wall and fell into the patch of grass.

"Are you all right?" 

I turn to see Sam walking over to me whilst Nate walks away, pushing the yellow crate towards where he had blown up the doors. I nod my head as I nudge Sam forward, he smirks but still walks ahead of me before we all jump up to the top, through the roof.

I pant and groan as I pull myself up, Sam quickly grabs my hands and helps me up the remainder of the way before going over to help Nate up. I turn around to see the cathedral, it looks a lot better from up here, we could see everything.

"All right, there it is. The monks' dorm. Just a hop, skip, and a jump away," Nate said, causing Sam and I to groan, "Ah, don't jinx us," Sam tells him as Nate slides down the slop. I turn to look at Sam.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Before I slide down myself following after Nate, "Ah! Whoo, burns a little," Nate says to himself as I wince from all the rocks sticking into my skin. I quickly wipe all the small stones and dust whilst we wait for Sam to come down which didn't take long and of course, he enjoyed it.

And lucky for him, there is another one but this time we could fall to our deaths if we don't do it right, I'm the one to go first, sliding down before jumping and gripping onto the rocks across from me, I sign in relief that I'd made it as I climb but stopped once I heard voices, I quickly shushed the two men so we could listen in.

"The next, he's paying us double to wipe them out. You go where the money leads you," One of the men below us says causing the other guy to chuckle and tell him how cold his statement is. I watch as one walks the opposite way, I look up to see Nate and Sam next to me.

I raise an eyebrow, basically asking which one is going down first, Sam carefully nudges Nate who signed before waiting for the right moment and dropping down landing straight on the man.

I drop down landing in front of Nate, carefully moving in the long grass hiding from the other two which I knew Nate and Sam were going to take care of. I kept a look out to see other men right in front of us, thankfully in different places making this a lot easier, well... that's if Nate hasn't jinxed us.


	11. Chapter 10-The Search

" I really hope that's the last of them," I say as we finally get to the Cathedral. We had to use stealth to get to the Cathedral, there were so many guys. A lot more than I had expected and more than I ever want to fight against but I know the further we get to the treasure, the more guys there are.

"Yeah, now that's not going to happen," I hear Nate reply, which I know is true. I walk towards the door in front of the Cathedral and looked to see we are able to open it and get through but I'm definitely not strong enough to do it.

"Hey, boys come here and open the door," I tell the two, the two turned and looked at me, I point towards the door and moved out of the way so the two could open it, "Yes, m'am," I hear Sam whisper to himself, I smirk and nudge him towards the door.

The two get down opening the door, half way before ordering me to get through and help keep it open, I crawl through and held the door so Sam could get through before he assisted me to keep the door open for Nate to get through.

"Come on!" I demand Nate, I hold my breath as I hold the door up with all my strength, I look down to see Nate had completely got through, I look over to Sam and nodded, we both carefully lowered the door, thankfully we closed it without making any kind of loud noise to catch any of Rafe's men's attention, just in case they are in here.

"And we're here," I hear Nate say, I turn around to see that we are in fact here at the Cathedral. You could definitely tell that this is an incredibly old building, the walls crumbling, parts of the building are gone, the colour of the bricks are slowly disappearing.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Sam calling us over, I walk over to see the two standing in front of a grave which looks to see it's like off the scroll, I raise an eyebrow at Nate and Sam as I ask.

"If this is the same... why are the dates wrong?"

"Because we need to find the right grave with the same detail but the dates 1659 to 1699," Nate replies and I look around to see there are a couple of graves the same, some of them seem to look exactly the same but some have some details changed or don't have them.

I walk towards one of the graves and looked at it, "It has the swords but now skull and... the wrong dates," I say to myself after I wiped the snow off the dates. "You know, talking to yourself is a sign you're going crazy,"

I roll my eyes and turn away from the grave to look at Sam, "Aren't you supposed to be helping to the... grave?" I ask and Sam just answers with a shrug, causing me to shake my head, "And I'm totally blaming me 'going crazy' on you," 

"What? what have I done?" He asks with a playful voice as he places his hands onto my waist as he smirks down at me, "Well after you've been stuck with Sam Drake for numerous years, it starts to affect your head," 

Sam chuckles at my statement before smiling down at me, I gasp as he pulls me closer and pressing his lips onto mine. I quickly respond, kissing him back even though it was extremely short. I move away from him and smile at him.

"Come on, let's go and find this grave," I say to Sam just before Nate calls us over telling us he had found the grave with the two swords, the skull, and the correct dates. "What, did you find it?" Sam asks as I walk beside him as we both walk towards the grave which Nate is standing in front of.

I look at the grave to see everything is correct, it has the swords, the skull, and the correct date with the name at the bottom, "Benjamin Bridgeman," Nate announces, Sam chuckles and announces he was Avery's alias.

"Something odd about this skull though," Nate tells us as places his hand on the skull, properly hoping that something would happen, "It's like it doesn't belong to the stone,"

"It does look out of place," I say as I stare at the skull whilst Sam always says, "Well, yeah, what's odd about it is... that's not Avery's sigil,"

"Oh, yeah... I mean, the skull should be facing--" Nate starts to say, we all look towards each other and said the answer together, "Sideways," I watch as Nate grabs onto the skull and it the right, mechanisms could be hear from below suddenly right behind the grave stairs start to come into view, which would take us under the graveyard.

I gasp in shock, I couldn't believe we actually found it and Rafe had been looking for it for such a long time as well. "You two ready for this?" Nate asks and I nod, "Definitely," I reply before turning to Sam.

"Oh, I've been ready for a long time," Sam says as he slowly gets into the hole, I look over to Nate and he gestures me to go next, I sit down on the side before letting myself drop onto the top of the staircase.

I follow Sam and Nate down into the room, which turned out to be a crypt, which went even deeper under the graveyard. This place did really have a creepy feeling, especially on the next floor which the ground is covered in fog, making even creepier.

"Whoa, the gang's all here," Nate says as we walk towards three statues which are of Jesus on the cross which is gold, Dismas is silver on Jesus' left and the Gestas is bronze and on the right.

"Avery sure had a thing for Saint Dismas, huh?" Nate says to Sam, I move away and carry on looking at the three statue's whilst the boys talked about Avery's thing about Saint Dismas, I look to the left to see the arch, I leave the boys to find something behind the actual statues and a door behind me.

"Some kind of lamp," I jump once I hear Nate from behind me, I nudge him away, telling him not to sneak up on me which only made him laugh before calling over Sam, "Hey, smokey-- Need your lighter over here,"

I chuckle at the name, "You know, that hurts my feelings," Sam replies as he walks towards us whilst Nate gives another comment on how it hurts his lungs. "Thank you, Father Duffy," Sam replies as he reaches up to light the lamp.

Suddenly all the wall light up, I couldn't believe my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and walk me backward and I knew it was Sam, "That's amazing," I say in awe before something could be heard behind us and we all knew there is a puzzle that needs to be solved and we all know Nate is good at those so Sam and I allowed him to get on with it.

I watch as the lights off each statue connect the dots on the wall and soon found out the lights created Libra, the scales of justice. I look down to the wall to see a little part of the door also lit up blue. I carefully grab onto it and start turning it, hoping it would open what ever is behind here.

And it's definitely not what I had expected, a view of the outside. I look in confusion, What even is this? I think to myself as I look through to see four circles, three are covering three crosses the same as on the scroll and the grave and another one circled over some kind of cave.

"I think Avery's trying to tell us where to go next," Nate announces, I smile and walk away not without turning back to the two guys. "Well... let's go," I say and slowly walked a head. Hoping this will save Sam.


	12. Chapter 11-Entering the Cave

Once we exited the secret room underground, we all hear voices from the Cathedral. I gasp before I run behind one of the large gravestones, hiding from Rafe's men. I pull out my pistol but put it away once realising it's better to be stealthy.

So I quickly but carefully run to one of the ledges, I jump up and grabbed one of the closest guy, pulling his leg causing him to fall off the ledge and pass from the impact of the ground. Sadly that was the only one since all men start firing bullets at us.

I jump off the ledge and pull out my pistol and start firing at random men, throwing dynamite and anything I could do to kill these guys. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, I jump as I try to get him off of me.

I scream as the men slip off the edge taking me with him, "Ivory!" I hear Sam shout, thankfully I managed to grab onto the ledge but the guy is holding onto my leg. I take a few deep breaths as I try to kick him off.

The weight on my leg suddenly disappears, I look down to see a screaming man falling to his death. Turning back up to see a hand in front of me, I quickly take the hand, helping me back onto the surface. 

"Thanks, Nate," I thank him as he lightly taps my back and tells me that they're all dead. "Come on, we better get going," I tell him before walking away and heading towards the gate. "Are you alright?" Sam asks with a worried look on his face.

I nod my head and smile but he still had a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, I swear. I'm still breathing... Now go and help your brother open the gate," I tell him, pushing him towards the gate.

The boys slowly open the gate, until it's open enough for one of us to get through. Sam goes in first and holds it on the other side. I quickly move towards the gate, ducking under and helping Sam hold the gate open for Nate to get through before we close the gate.

I sign and jump down so I'm now officially in the Cathedral. Now only to get to the cave, which I know that it isn't going to be easy, none of these adventures are easy. Especially when we get closer to the treasure, it's going to be tens times harder than it's already is.

And I was right, it wasn't easy at all. We had to kill more men, climb more. Stuck with Sam and Nate breaking things which almost kill them a few times. It definitely runs in the family, just hope the gene of those two breaking things every goes to their children if they decide to have kids.

And we finally got to the cave once we got through a load of guys and almost falling to our deaths and sadly the storm had picked up so it's snowing a lot more now. "We made it. It's quite the detour," Sam laughs and I couldn't agree with him more.

"Let's go see what Avery left for us," Nate says as he walks into the cave.

"I just hope the treasure is in here, this time," I say quietly as Sam and I follow after Nathan. I look over to Sam to see he had a frown on his face. "Hey... Don't worry we'll get you this treasure, I swear," I reassure him as put my right arm around his waist in comfort.

"I hope so," Sam replies before jogging after Nate, I really do hope we find that treasure. None of us want to lose Sam again, especially only realising he was alive when we thought he was dead. "Iv... Come on!" I hear Nate shout through the cave.

I snap out of my thoughts before jogging after the brothers, the two were waiting by two large bits of ice, which has a small gap allowing us through. "Ahhh... thought you ditched us," Sam says with a smirk, gesturing me to go first.

I roll my eyes and move in between the ice, slowly side stepping my way through to the other side, "Yeah... jumped straight off the cliff," I say sarcastically which made the two brothers laugh as they finally get to the other side.

"Glad I didn't eat a big breakfast," Nate states which makes me chuckle and also announce, "And that's very unsual for you," 

"Haha, very funny," Nate rolls his eyes as Sam chuckles at my comment as we all walk past a statue which Sam announces "Creepy Saint Dismas Statue. Check,"

"Carved stairs, check," Nate says, coping Sam.

"By the looks of it and adding all your checks together... sounds like we're in a pirate cave," I say, walking down the nicely carved stairs which doesn't go as far as it seems since we're cut off by a door.

"C'mere... Check this out," Nate orders, I look past and just cringed. It's one of those mechanisms that you put your hand in and in the movie's they lose their hands. I shiver at the thought before turning away.

I notice Sam walks away but not knowing those two hand made a plan to scare the living day lights out of me. I jump once I hear Nate scream and then a door open. I glare at the two brothers who were just laughing at my reaction.

"None of us are going to get out of this alive, if you keep this up," I snap before pointing to Nate, "You, now should have lost that hand and you..." pointing over to Sam. "That drug lord isn't going to be the one killing you... I will" I snap at the two before walking away with an annoyed look on my face.

I should have knew they were going to do this... They did this all the time when we were younger, why did I expect any different. They know I'm not mad, I always react like that when some scares me and they've done it many times and if we get Sam out of this alive, that's if I don't kill him myself... they will be doing so much more.

"Come on. You two assholes... let's keep going," I order them as I walk into the room and I gasp at what's inside. The first thing I caught was the crosses and skull and crossbows which are surrounded by other things like hanged up cages and statues.

" _For those who prove worthy, Paradise awaits... To those who prove false, behold your grim fate,"_ Nate says reading off a pillar right in front of Nate and I. 

"Wow... sounds lovely, lets try and prove our worthy them..." I say before Sam also replies to what Nate had read. "Yeah, well I guess Avery was a better pirate than a poet," 

"This... this isn't Avery's," Nate announces causing Sam to stop what he was doing and walk towards us and question what Nate is talking about. "Is that the Rhode Island Pirate?" I ask Sam and Nate since they seem to know a lot about this.

Sam nods his head confirming that I am indeed right, "Thomas Tew," Nate says as he turned to Sam as look. "Yeah. But it can't be him. I mean, this is clearly his sigil, but... Tew died attacking the same treasure fleet as Avery,"

"We don't exactly know that though, it's history... history can be wrong sometimes," I tell him, who shrugged his shoulders. "If this really is Tew's mark... then that means he's involved in all this... how?" Sam questions.

Suddenly something rumbles above us, causing me to move closer to Sam, I really hate caves. "That's a good question," Nate says and it is a good question but let's hope that it's a question that can be answered.

 

 


	13. A/N

I'm sorry this isn't an update but I thought I should let you all know that I am going back to college next Monday, and I'm officially in level 3 so this year is going to be more time-consuming. I am not stopping the story and I will still be updating but it may take some time.

I am writing two other stories so I'll try and update one every week, thank you for all the support and I promise to make an update soon.


	14. Chapter 12-The Cross Wheels

We go further and further into the cave, walking over half broken bridges, climbing up small cliffs which had disconnected at some point and now we're officially stuck in a room. We all walk through and Nate leading step on a certain part of the floor causing a door to trap us inside the room.

I sign and carried on moving forward. "Well, we're not going back that way. At least we didn't get dropped into a pit or something," Nate says, I roll my eyes at his statement. He is right it is better than being stuck in a pit but being trapped in a room after reading what Avery had written, yeah. 

Being in this room is really good, not good at all.

I look ahead to see this huge mechanism which in fact had the crosses on, this is definitely to do with Avery. I cringe as I watch the two brothers walk towards another one of the holes in the wall which already had a dead guys hand inside.

I step away from the wheel in front of me and walk towards the two brothers. "Yeah, I'm just gonna take the... hand... out," Nate slowly says as he grabs onto the wrist bone and tugging the bone off of the skeleton and out of the hole.

The spikes around the man which I am positive it killed the guy, disappeared and noises from behind the wall switch and the part with the silver and the black cross on the wood, slowly start moving. Moving back into the correct form.

"It's a pretty elaborate test?" I hear Nate question as we all watch the wheel turn, "Or trial?" Sam finishes as the wheel finally finishes moving leaving something at the bottom. I decide to be the one to collect whatever it was at the bottom.

I stare at the object in confusion before grabbing in. "A bucket," I announce as I toss the bucket to Nate. What is a bucket to do with all this? "Huh. Okay," Sam says who is also pretty confused. I look back at the mechanism.

"Go and help Nate bring the bucket up," I tell Sam, lightly tapping his shoulder as I walk away as I wait for the brothers to bring the bucket back and once the bucket was back in its original spot now, completely filled with water.

The two statues on each side disappeared, revealing four wheels and four lights on the wheel. "Why do they always need to have puzzles," I say to myself as I stare at the wheel, trying to figure out how to activate it. I've never been good at puzzles, this is why I always allowed the brothers or someone with us to do they, I just never understood them but surprisingly I got the gist of this one.

"This is something to do with the crosses right?" I ask as I stand next to Nate, looking up at the big wheel, the four light are in a triangular form and the cross on the right is already in the light which does give us a clue on what is needed.

"Yeah. I'm guessing we're looking at Jesus, our good thief Dismas, and the jerk thief Gestas," Nathan replied looking in his notebook whilst Sam states, "Well, I'm gonna figure the white cross is Dismas,"

"The black one must be Gestas," I say and walking towards one of the wheels, looking back at the boys who nod, telling me to pull it. I felt a bit nervous about actually doing the puzzles since who knows what is going to happen once we started.

I take a deep breath before pulling it, causing the small wheel above moving the cross, I guess I have to get the bucket to the top and after a few minutes with the help of Nate and Sam I managed to get the bucket to the top and something move once the bucket went into the light.

This puzzle just gets harder and the fact that I'm not good at puzzles didn't help and I think it took at least half hour to actually complete it. "That's gotta be it," Nate announces once all the crosses and the bucket are in the correct place.

"Let's find out," Sam calls as Nate and I walk back to the switch that horrified about. "'Let's?' So you're gonna pull the switch?" Nate question as he walks towards the switch, I chuckle at Sam's response.

"Oh, no, no. I'd hate to deprive you of that privilege," 

"Of course," Nate replies before he uses his right hand to reach the switch, right now, I feel really nervous for Nate, I saw how the other guy died from putting his hand in the switch. I just really hope nothing happens now, nothing bad, something good.

I watch as Nate tug on the switch, activating the wheel and I could tell Nate felt quite happy, especially by the comment. "No shishkanates, no natekabobs today," I roll my eyes and walk towards the open entrance, walking straight past Sam who points towards the wheel and asks.

"So, if that was a test... what do you suppose it was testing, exactly? Fill a bucket?" I shrug my shoulders as Nate quickly scribbles down in his notebook before answering Sam. "Had to know about Saint Dismas, who I bet Avery and all of his crew were intimately familiar with,"

"Not that hard of a test,"

"Maybe it's not the only one?"

"By the look of the guy who we had found with his hand in the switch, must have gotten it wrong. So it was pretty hard for him," I announce, pointing towards the skeleton, who is now in pieces on the floor.

"Yeah... well..." Sam says with a shrug, I shake my head as I followed the two brothers through the cave. Climbing across until I see drop down and enter a smaller cave, between the walls. "Let's see what's in here," I hear Sam say before disappearing into the hole.

I really didn't like the idea of going into this part, but there is nowhere else to go, the only thing I wish that everything carry on going this good but I know it isn't going to last.


	15. Chapter 13-The Next Clue

Everything got creepy by the second, I hate being in here and now the fact that the others have found their way here making this worse. "Anything noteworthy by the dormitories?" I hear from the floor above and it sounded like a female voice.

"Not unless you count some cleverly worded headstones," I hear another voice say, obviously incaging in a conversation with this woman who I have a suspicion is Nadine.

"Have you finished digging by the chapter-house?"

"We have ma'am. The northwest sites are wide open as well,"

"And what about the southern perimeter?" The female questions, the unknown man answers declaring that they haven't check out whatever they were on about. Suddenly another voice comes into the scene, sounding incredibly familiar.

"Nadine," The man says, also telling me that my suspicion is right, Nadine is there looking for Avery's treasure which didn't surprise me and the familiar voice is Rafe, it has to be... there is no doubt in my mind.

I could tell Nadine completely ignored Rafe because of her and the first man was still speaking before she finally questions Rafe about manuscripts. "Can we have a minute?" He says before Nadine tells the man, "Keep me updated," before I hear a door close, showing that Nadine and Rafe are on their own, giving us a good chance to figuring out anything they know.

"Did you hear? They found a whole annexed area under the Cathedral," Nadine tells him and I could tell just by her voice she had a smile on her face but I bet Rafe knows that we were the ones that figured that it was there.

"I did," Rafe says with no emotion, no happiness in his voice, "Have you seen it?"

"No. Why?" She questions in confusion, "Because there wasn't much left... after they'd finished 'finding' it," I'm pretty surprised that Rafe had no suspicion that we were here. Well, their men are destroying the Cathedral and the grounds around it.

"My men have been a bit liberal with the dynamite--" Nadine starts to say, only for her to be cut off by Rafe, "They're like a hundred well-armed bulls in a china shop," 

"...but they've made more progress in two days than we've made in months," Nadine explains, "Progress?" Rafe scoffs and says something to hear I couldn't make out. I couldn't hear anything for a second making me very curious about what those two are chatting about.

"I'll let them know to give you a heads up before they do anything  drastic," I suddenly hear Nadine explain before Rafe's voice comes back into the scene, "Or you can tell them to sit tight until I analyse the few clues that haven't been blown up,"

"No, we can't sit around waiting any longer,"

"All due respect, I think I have a bit more experience with this sort of thing than you do," Rafe replies as I listen as close as I can but thankfully Nadine's voice picks up as she tells him "We tried things your way,"

"Bullshit," Rafe quickly snaps back, "You've been wanting to level this place ever since we got here,"

"No. I wanted to steal that cross long before it ever even made it to the auction," Nadine angrily replies, not believing that Rafe had said such a thing, "The same auction where I couldn't get my men around to deal with any surprises,"

"The auction was the cleanest way to get the cross," Rafe argues back only to be cut off by Nadine and she snaps back, showing that her temper has risen more, each time Rafe states something, "But instead of going with my gut, I listened to you,"

 _'This is why you shouldn't partner with Rafe'_  I thought to myself, carry on listening to the two argue with each other. "And now we have competition,"

"Well, I didn't think he'd show up,"

"Or maybe you wanted to draw him out," Nadine says a bit more quietly this time as Rafe scoffs, "Why-- Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you think you need him," Nadine states which caused a silent moment between the two before Nadine pops back in saying, "And maybe you do. Point is, I'm done trying to do things the clean way,"

"If the treasure is here, we'll find it. And if not, well... maybe it's time to move on, huh?" I could just see that Rafe is just glaring at her right now. I couldn't hear any more voices after that only a door open and close showing that one of them has walked away from the other.

"Let's get moving before they blow that treasure to bits," Nate quietly says as we stay close to the wall as possible. "Or start making out," Nate and I chuckle at his comment, of course, Sam would have said that.

We're about to get going only for Sam to stop us. "You think she was right, though?" Sam asks and I give him a confused look as Nate questions it. "About Rafe wanting to draw you out,"

"As long as he doesn't get the upper hand, who cares?" Nate says to Sam as I nudge Nate gently so he wouldn't fall off, "Come on, let's get going before they actually figure everything out," I tell them both as I nudge Nate again, making him jump up and grab one of the bricks as he works his way down the wall.

I quickly follow behind him as Sam questions about what area the two were talking about, "I say it's another room or something," I say as I turn on my light so I could see where I was going as Nate finished what I was saying, "We're the only ones here,"

"I just hope they haven't found this place," I state as I watch Nate jump and use his hook to swing across to the other side, "You really need to stop worry," Sam tries to reassure me as I pull out my grappling hook but that didn't work.

"I wish I could," I whisper as I swing to rope giving me some help as I let go and allowed the hook to hook on the rope, I jump and grab onto the rope and landed next to Nate, due to the hight I had gone, I hook thankfully unhooked itself.

I place the hook back into its original place as I walk away to a dead end, I look up the wall and huff. We can't jump up it's far too high and there is no place the grappling hook can hook onto which caused me to sign, now what are we going to do?

I'm suddenly pulled out of the way and a loud thud echoed through the cave, "Thanks, Sam," I say as I turn to Nate, when did he even leave. I didn't even notice he had disappeared... that's just awful but Nate disappearing was a good thing since Nate had pushed a crate down so we can now get up the wall.

It took me seconds to get to the top, only for me to lose balance a bit and almost caused me to fall back off the edge due to everything suddenly started to shake but thankfully I wasn't that bad and I only lost balance since it was really sudden and didn't expect it.

"Well, we're definitely getting closer to the Cathedral," Nate states as Sam and I follow after him as the cave carries on shaking from the explosion, Nadine's men are setting off and right now I'm getting more nervous since we're having to use our grappling hooks again to get us to the other side due to the bridge no longer being there.

I sign in defeat as we find another switch which is inside the wall, why did they have to have these, I cringe every time some puts their hand in it and I'm most definitely not doing it, never. "I'll never get used to this," Nate grumbles as he pulls his hand out of the switch as the stone door opens.

Small stones crumble down as the door move and once that stopped and the door completely open we all walk in and I gasp in shock, the room is just huge and it just amazing and laying in the middle of the room is another cross.

"At least this one has some jewels on it, right?" Sam makes a grab for the cross and Nate and I quickly stop him, telling him to stop just in case it's another test and due to which looks like a weighing scales which has the cross on one and some coins on the other and I was correct, it is another test but I wonder what this one is about.

"It's-- It's gotta be the coins,"

"Yeah, it has to be," I agree but still had the nervous feeling spreading through my stomach and Sam questioning if we're sure wasn't helping one bit, it's definitely making me think more but it can't be the cross.

I look up to the ceiling as another loud noise could be heard above the surface. "'Pretty sure' will have to do," Sam reaches to grab a coin and Nate quickly tells him to only take one. Greed, if he takes more, it will be classed as greed.

I could hear Sam whispering to himself as he grabs a single coin which caused the scales to actually balance, the room torches suddenly lights up as we all move away and look around as noises through the walls could be heard moving.

I watch as the torches light up one by one, going up the wall as something on the ceiling lights up really bright, reflexing something to the ground onto the top of us but I didn't know what it is. It looked like some kind land you'd see on the globe.

"Whoa," Nate gasp as a smile comes to his face as he stretches out his hands and laughs, "You recognise this shape?"

"Madagascar," I whisper as I look at the floor. 

"Look," Nate orders, pointing to the floor which isn't covered with light, "The star right here," 

"It's King's Bay," Sam announces and Nate agrees as "He's screwing with us," I hear Sam say and I quickly question what he's talking about. "Avery. He's screwing with us. This was supposed to be it. So where's the goddamn treasure?" Sam snaps, showing us his frustration.

"I mean, King's Bay? Great. But what's next? North Pole? Outer Space?" 

"Wouldn't that be an adventure," I confirm which caused Sam to turn and glare at me, I quickly hold my hands up in a surrender and shrug my shoulders. "What? It's true," Sam shakes his head and turns away to look back at Nate.

"'For those who prove worthy... Paradise awaits. He-- He was recruiting," Nate figures out and I just stare in shock as Sam questions what Nate is even talking about. "Avery... was recruiting," Nate repeats.

"Recruiting for what?" Sam asks before we blow down to the floor from a huge explosion, and three figures come running out as we all lay on the floor. "You gentlemen and lady, are very, very noisy," The familiar woman says as Nate, Sam and I get up off the floor and surrender.

"Guns on the floor. Slowly," Nadine demands and I slowly pull my gun out and chucked it to the floor. "I still owe you for last time," Nadine turns to Nate, Nate just throws his gun to the floor before finally answering.

"Throwing me out a window didn't do it for you?"

Nadine ignores his comment and turns her back to use and grabs her walkie-talkie and starts speaking into it, trying to contact Rafe. "I'm at the graveyard," I hear him say through the walkie-talkie. "They were here,"

"Yeah, I'm looking at them right now," Nadine confirmed as Rafe asks where she is at. I stood quietly next to Nate and look down to where the brothers are looking too before looking away just in time as Nadine walks back to us.

"King's Bay,"

"Yeah, but uh... where is King's Bay?" Sam questions her as he looks at us. "You'll need that cross over their to figure it out. But... there're only three people that can tell you how to use it,"

"Let me guess..." Nadine starts to say as she shrugs and looks between the three of us, "You three,"

"That's right," I confirm, slightly slower my arms due to them starting to ache but I make sure they are still in sight as Nate starts talking. "Well, you wanna leave it to Rafe, you're gonna be waiting a long time,"

"Sorry. I'm not here to negotiate," She apologises with a hand laying on her waist before turning to one of her men and ordered one to grab the cross. "It's not a crucifix," Nate tells her as a confused look spreads on her face.

"Well... technically a crucifix refers to a cross that... You know what... never mind,"

A look quickly crosses her face and she quickly turns and shouts at the man to not touch it but he already picked it up, the three off us were lucky since we were off the side and we watched the man fall through the floor as Nadine runs as the floor crumbles underneath her, jumping and grabbing onto the edge.

"Go!" I shout and take off running as the man starts firing at us, well this escalated fast.


	16. Chapter 14-Plane Journey

After that experience, I'm finally out of the cold. Sitting in front of Sam in Sully's plan. I can say he always manages to come and save as at the perfect timing. Nate walks from the back of the plane with a blue towel around his shoulders, he passes one to me before passing another one to Sam.

I wrap the towel around the front, covering my body, hands holding onto the towel tightly as they slowly start to warm up. "That was a close one, huh?" I hear Nate say to Sully, I could agree, we almost died from Nadine's men, I couldn't believe how many were there, it was unbelievable and it wouldn't surprise me if she had more.

"They shot up my goddamned plane, Nate!" Sully replies to Nate, I remove the towel from my body and swung it over my shoulders, revealing the fresh bandage covering my wrist. Sad to say that I managed to get shot, thankfully it didn't enter my wrist, just skimmed the skin but it hurts like a bitch. 

"Are you alright?" I hear Sam ask from beside me, I smile and nod, "I could be worse... I can't deny that this doesn't hurt, this is the first time I've actually been hit with a bullet, pretty unbelievable,"

Even when I accompanied Nate and Sully, sometimes Elena. I've never been shot, injured by a bullet. Normally I would gain injuries from beatings but there is a first for everything. "I don't know what you're talking about? Look---" Sam reaches into his pocket and takes out the coin he had gotten from the test earlier which was almost our last test.

"We're rich," Sam hands over to coin to Sully before he turns to look at me, I shrug my shoulders, "It's better than nothing so far," I announce and Sully agreed before turning to look at Nate and ask about the rest being in Madagascar.

"There was a chamber back there with a giant map of Madagascar on the floor, so... Yeah, it's probably there,"

"I hope it's there, I love traveling but not getting shot at,"I grumble as I cross my arms, it always goes like this. We look in one place, nothing there, send us to another place, nothing there... then we get to the actual treasure and... we come out with hardly anything.

"This is beginning to smell a whole lot like a wild goose, kid," 

"Look, the treasure was never in Scotland, okay?" Nate tells Sully which causes Sam to snap as he gets off his chair, "Then what was the point of all that, huh? Of the Saint Dismas cross?"

"Look. It's like I said, I think Avery was recruiting people," Nate quickly replies to Sam, as I roll my eyes at all this is getting incredibly annoying, why does this always happen?

"Get used to it, of course, it's never going to be in the first place we go, it's never been like that, even you should know that" I stare at Sam, who just turns and glares at me for the comment as Nate jumps back in to finish what he was saying before I spoke.

"The cross was an invitation. The caves were just some sort of... initiation,"

"Oh, so we all passed, huh? Congrats, Victor. We get eye patches and parrots now," Sam says to Sully sarcastically, we all ignore his comment and carried on talking from where we stopped. I remove my legs from the seat some I can now see both Nate and Sully in the front of the plane.

"I don't get it. Why the hell would they go to all that bother just to weed people out?" Sully asks Nate and he quickly answers, "To protect himself," before he turns to look at me and Sam. I stand up from my seat and lean on the way metal frame as I look at Nate. 

"Look, Avery was the most wanted man in the world at that time. He had to enlist people that he could trust in order to keep their treasure secret,"

"Whaddya mean 'their' treasure?" Sam asks as he walks back to the front and sits back down. "Just-- think about this. Thomas Tew was a successful pirate in his own right, What would he possibly stand to gain from joining Avery? I think Avery sent out crosses only to the other wealthy pirates like himself. What if they pooled and hid all their treasure together?"

I look down at the floor, allowing stands from my fringe to fall in front of my face, Nate could be right... that mean that of course they would need to try and hide it better. All the treasure can't be found in a Cathedral in Scotland, that would be ridiculous but can't say it wouldn't make this a lot easier.

"That would make the Gunsway haul look like chump change," Sam says as he stares at the side of the plan, where I originally sat, thinking about what Nate had said, "Exactly," Nate replies, sitting back in his seat properly.

"Ho ho, holy shit. Okay, so where exactly in Madagascar are we going?" Sully asks and I quickly jump in. "King's bay..." I was cut off by Sam, telling  Sully about it being pirate haven when Avery was alive.

"I know it well... It's a big place. Anything more specific?"

"Well, that map chamber completely caved in, so, you know..." Sam shrugs as Nate suddenly start chuckling, "Nate..." I say staring at him as Sam questions his laughing. Nate smiles and turns to face us.

"The people who survived the caves... the recruits. What's the one thing they would've let with?" Nate throws the coin to Sam as he starts staring at it more, once noticing a volcano and Sully announces that there is a volcano near King's bay.

"That's where it must be," I whisper in shock as a smile come across my face, Sully gestures me to sit down, "Which means we need to get to a move on," Sully presses some buttons on the plane before the plane moved to the side, taking us to King's Bay.

 


	17. Chapter 15-Map

After the trip in the plane to Madagascar, we dropped off our things that we've decided to take with us as Nate once again carried on lying to his wife, I feel really sorry for Elena, all I want to do right now is ring her up and tell her.

She doesn't deserve this but I can't tell her, I could only imagine what she's going to say once she finds out. I sign at the thought, they've already separated once because of treasure hunting, I just hope it doesn't happen again.

I quietly stand behind Nate, in the back of the car. Leaning against the pole behind his head whilst his rest of the starring wheel as we both watch Sam who is throwing a stone in the air and catching it, also watching Sully lift his phone in the air.

I quietly reach and grabbed my phone, tapping in the password and just start playing a game on it whilst the others talk but I stopped after less of a minute playing, since noticing I had two unread messages which were sent to me when I was in Scotland.

The first was my ex, beginning me for his forgiveness and wants to be back together which I didn't even bother reading since I knew that was what it said. Since that's all he's been doing for the last few weeks, I'm right now so close to getting a new number.

Whilst the other one is from someone who isn't even in my contact list, a very weird message. 

_It's been years since I've seen you. You really do look like your mother... It was nice seeing you at that auction, Ivory. ----Unknown_

The message freaked me out a little, especially after I thought I saw a familiar face that I thought I'd never see again and hoped I didn't have to see again, it scared me that they could be back and is already haunting my mind.

I jumped once I feel a light tap on my hand, dropping my phone from the shock. Nate looks at me with worry, just by the look on his face I knew what he was going to ask. "Don't worry I'm fine," 

Nate didn't look convinced, I ignore it and look up to see Sully and Sam looking at me. I know there is a small chance I could hide it from Nate and Sully but not Sam, he just knows when I'm lying, just like when we were younger.

I breathe out as I jump out of the car, following after Nate who is already leaning against the car, looking at the map. "All right, this route right here should take us straight to the volcano. Might get a little bumpy though,"

"Let's get this show on the road," Sam throws the rock away, as he walks to the back, I follow behind him. Sam jumps in first before quickly helping me in. I sit beside Sam and behind Nate as we start making our way to our destination.

"So, what're we looking for out here?" Sully asks as he hands me my phone back, I quickly thank him and looked at the screen to see that the dropped had caused the phone screen to break, "For god sack," I whisper to myself as I place my phone back into my back pocket.

"Well, the map shows all these structures around the volcano. Some abandoned outposts, a handful of watch towers." Nate replies as he drives down the path to the volcano.

"Watch towers?" Sully questions before Sam quickly answers his question. "What's the chance there is one by the volcano?" I ask, crossing my arms as I try and not think about that message, I've received.

"The tower is on the volcano," Nate replies as he carries on driving towards the volcano, this drive I know will probably take a while since I bet we'll get lost at some point.

It took us a while to get where we wanted to get too, doing a bit of exploring first before finally getting to where we want to be and we found a very familiar statue in one of the rooms. "Come check this out," Sam calls.

Nate, Sully and I walk over to him, to see him standing in front of Saint Dismas. I decide to stay back next to Sully looking at the wall with the statue of Saint Dismas as Nate walks over to his older brother, talking about the smaller figures.

I almost laughing as I watch the two, touching the wall trying to get past it only for Sully and I to look at each other with a smile. "Boys," Sully finally called "Whenever you're done fonding poor Saint Dismas, I think you might want to come take a look at this,"

I stare at the wall with my arms crossed as Nate stands beside me. "The trapezoid is obviously the volcano," Sully explains before I decide to take over, pointing to the crown. "The crown, is of course... Kings bay... We have a map,"

"You two are goddamn geniuses," Sam compliments as he moves away from my side, memorised by the map carved into the wall. Sam suddenly leans his arm on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him before whispering in my ear which I caused me to roll my eyes and just ignored his comment.

"Okay, so if we're here... this tower lines up with Avery's sigil," Nate says before I shrug Sam's arm off of my shoulder. "Okay, so then the other sigils..." Sam starts to say before being cut off by Nate.

"Must be the towers from Avery's time," Nate announced as moved a little closer to the map as Sam turns towards me and Sully. "Well, I mean... our treasure's gotta be in one of them, right?"

"Problem is... we don't know which one," I reply, placing my hands on my waist as Sully counts twelve of the towers "And we don't have time to go look at all of them," I frown at the thought of having to look through all of them.

Suddenly Sam walks away and called for Sully over, questioning if he started smoking cigarettes. The cigarette was still fresh, smoke still coming out of the butt of the cigarette. Showing that someone was recently here.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," Sully exclaimed, we all stare at the cigarette. We all jump in shock as a voice echoes before a large explosion erupts causing some of the ceiling to collapse.

I pull my gun from my trousers as I run to hide behind a pillar that had fallen from the explosion as men start flooding the room, looks like we're not getting out of here that easily.

 


	18. Chapter 16-The Tower

"Is this it?" I ask as I stand beside Sam as we both stare at the tower. I have a weird feeling about this, I'm not sure why but it doesn't feel good. "Sure is," Sam replies and nudges my shoulder and walks towards the entrance.

I jump as my phone suddenly goes off, I reach into my pocket and pulled out the cracked mobile. I stare at it in a little confusion as I see the same person as when we were in the car which caused my phone to crack, messaging me again.

I sign as I debate with myself whether or not to read it. I huff and unlock the phone and quickly read the message over. 

_I'll be seeing you again soon Ivory, I promise  you that---Unknown_

I rub my hand over my face, praying that it isn't true. I shake my head and put my phone back into its original place before looking back at Sam to see him trying to open the door, I chuckle at him.

"Sam, I don't think it's going to open." I laugh as Sam gives me a look. I walk towards him and gesture him with my head to follow me. "There must be another way in," I start to say before I look up to see a window open and smashed.

"And... I think I may have found the way in," I point towards the window as Sam just stares at it before he replies, "Now we just need a way up,"

I watch as Sam moves towards the wall, turning back towards me and cupping his hands. I knew exactly what he is doing. I nod before walking up to him placing my foot into his hand before he lifts me up. I groan as I grab onto the ledge of the window and start pulling myself up.

I gasp as a piece of glass slices the palm of my hand, that definitely hurt. I hiss as blood starts flowing out of the wound. "Are you alright?" I hear Sam call with a worried tone. I show him my hand before telling him I'm fine.

I reach into my back pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth that I grabbed before coming. I knew something like this was going to happen so I brought this just in case. With a huge struggle, I managed to tie the cloth around my hand.

I shake my hand and carefully jumped off the ledge, landing on a wooden platform. I look around with a surprised look, I can't believe this is still standing. Even though I can tell that some part of the different platforms has fallen off and now laying at the bottom.

I squint my eyes as I try and see what is up at the top and I could see a slight outline of a bell but that is really. "Umm... Ivory..." I hear Sam shout which brought me out of my deep thought. I quickly apologise and jump off the platform, thankfully it wasn't too high up.

I look at the door and frowned once I see a beam laying in front of it, now knowing that's why we weren't able to get in. I place my two hands on the beam and started pushing with all my might trying my hardest to move the beam.

The pain in my hand was just shooting, causing me to almost cry out in pain as I finally moved it enough for Sam to open the door. "Quick, open the door," I call and as Sam threw open the door and quickly assisted me with moving the beam back down so it leaning against the door.

"Well, who's going up to search?" Sam asks and I knew he wanted me to do it. I laugh and shake my head as he raises an eyebrow. "I can't," I tell him as I show him my injured hand. 

Sam chuckles as shakes his head. "Don't use that excuse for everything," Sam tells me as he starts moving his way up to the platform that I had jumped off. "No promises," I call up to him as one of the wooden planks follow from the platform and falls to the ground with a loud bang.

I cringe, as the sound echoes through the tower. Think maybe I should have been the one to go up the tower as I know something bads bound to happen.

At least half hour has gone by as I sit quietly at the bottom waiting for Sam to announce anything, so far nothing. "There's nothing! This isn't the tower!" I hear Sam called down to me. I sign in disbelief just before I hear Sam talking. I knew he was talking to either Nate or Sully.

"Are you serious? Okay, we're on our way,"

"What did they say?" I ask as I see Sam look over the edge from the top platform. "They're at the tower!" Sam shouts down, even though he didn't need to as it echoed anyway. A smile spreads across my face as I get up off the floor, wiping down my trousers. "Well hurry up and get down here!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," I laugh at his comment as he starts climbing his way down. I watch as Sam jumps and climbs down from the top before finally he jumps down. "Come on, we better get-" Sam was quickly cut off by his phone going off.

"They sent me a picture," Sam tells me showing me the image. I shrug my shoulders not knowing what it is about, "Ring him," I order him as he puts his hands up in a fake surrender. I playfully slap his arm before he calls Sully and puts it on speaker so I could hear.

"Hey. You still in the tower?" I hear Nate ask over the phone. 

"Yeah, just climbed back down. What's with the picture you just sent?" Sam asks Nate as he gestures me to walk out of the tower. "I'll fill you two in later. For now, just tell me who's who."

"Well, the dolphins are Richard Want. The trident is Joesph Farrell, and the two hands with the pearl is William Mayes," Sam tells Nate before his younger brother tells him to stay where there is good reception before hanging up.

"I guess they are doing some sort of puzzle," I suddenly announce as he nods his head agreeing with me as we both head back in and sitting on the bottom part of the broken stairway. As more phone calls about the pirates are sent through now I know we're getting progress done.

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over 2 months, I've had really bad writer's block and I'm coming to the end of my college year but I will definitely try and update more often.** _


End file.
